


A Champion's Reward

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanized Pokemon, Impregnation, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pokemon, Reader-Insert, Rutting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionYou've finally done it!You've conquered not one, not two, but three Pokémon Leagues, and it's finally time for a well-deserved rest.Before you get a chance to relax, though, a few of your overzealous Pokémon decide that, first, they want to celebrate...
Relationships: Lopunny/Reader, Tsareena/Reader
Series: Humanized Pokémon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Champion's Reward

For the first time since beginning your journey, you let out a sigh of relief, setting your sights on a familiar sight. You’re finally home, approaching Littleroot Town after months and months on the road. Your jacket is worn and tattered, but the weight it swings with makes you reluctant to let it out of your sight until you are back in your own room. Pinned to the inside of the left flap are shiny, neatly-arranged badges from the Pokémon Leagues of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. The right flap is just as heavy, swinging in time with its twin under the weight of medals from your championship battles, as well as six Pokéballs containing the team that won you all the honors you now possess.   
  
You sigh, reminiscing fondly on your long, arduous journey. The sight of Littleroot is a bittersweet one. Life at home may take you a while to get used to again, but after your sweep of Hoenn’s Elite Four, you feel like you’ve earned a bit of a rest. With no further hesitation, you make for your home, eager for a long bath, a good meal, and a good night’s sleep…   
  
\---   
  
You’re still wrapped in your towel when you shamble toward your room. The evening has been nothing but relaxing so far, and you’re looking forward to the softness of your bed. You take a glance around, smiling warmly at the faded posters of gym leaders lining your walls, the miniature figurines of Pokémon standing watch from your shelves, and the boxes of old Pokémon magazines and reference books. You sigh as you finally sit down on your bed, taking one last look at your trusty jacket, now hanging on its hook, your hard-earned badges already framed neatly on the wall beside it. You let yourself fall over, collapsing onto your back, blindly groping over the sheets for your Pokéballs.   
  
“We _really_ did it, guys,” you remark, the reality of your victories finally setting in. “And I couldn’t have… done it… without…”   
  
You trail off, noticing something strange. The belt of Pokéballs feels conspicuously light. Rolling over, you blink groggily, your desire for sleep escaping you as you confirm your suspicions. One, two, three, four, you count. There are _four_ Pokéballs clipped to the belt, the remaining two nowhere to be found. You hastily roll out of bed, lifting your sheets to search under the bed. Nothing.   
  
“Oh, come _on!”_ you groan nervously. “Where _are_ you guys?”   
  
To lose even _one_ of your beloved Pokémon partners would be devastating. The thought of so carelessly misplacing _two_ of them is enough to send you into a panic. Sweat begins dotting your brow as you search the room, only to find nothing. Your heart races, your breaths quicken, and your hands fumble as you look through every nook and cranny, coming up empty-handed at every turn. Finally, you decide that you need to retrace your steps, starting with your house, and step out of your room.   
  
“ _Oh, thank you!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Relief is quick to set in when you finally spot the two small, red-and-white capsules just outside your door. You pick them up, toss them in the air, and skillfully catch them between your fingers.   
  
“You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!” you chuckle. “I thought I dropped you somewhere on the way back!”   
  
You can’t help but grin, eyeing the shining capsules in your hand. You can tell just by the little scuffs and scratches on the surface of the Pokéballs which of your partners are housed inside. You decide to let them out for a little while to celebrate with you, reasoning that now is as good a time as ever to treat your team to a nice victory dinner. You _click_ the buttons on the centers of the Pokéballs, and they grow to their full size with a mechanical _whirr._ Another quick, soft _click_ sounds as the capsules pop open in tandem, ready to release the Pokémon contained within.   
  
“Come on out, you two!” you coax. “It’s time for a celebration!”   
  
You’re greeted by two open, empty Pokéballs, the mirrored surfaces reflecting your surprised face back at you. Blinking, you shut the balls and re-open them, thinking for a moment that the release mechanisms must have somehow malfunctioned. Again, nothing.   
  
“Okay,” you mutter nervously. “ _What_ is going… on?”   
  
You nearly lose your train of thought completely as you lift your head, your gaze coming to rest on the two figures at the end of your hall. Stood in the doorframe, eyeing you up about as seductively as they can manage, are your two missing Pokémon.   
  
Lopunny can’t help but giggle at the sight of you, her topaz eyes trailing down your body to the towel wrapped loosely around your waist. Much of her rich, russet-brown skin is bared, covered only by tight, revealing clothing. She’s wearing a sleeveless, black halter top, against which her nipples are straining, pressing firmly against the fabric. Her perky, bouncy bust is barely contained, squeezed snugly into the too-tight garment. Her midriff, soft and just the _slightest_ bit squishy, is completely exposed, her pleasantly-plump belly left bare.   
  
Somehow, Lopunny has managed to squeeze her thick thighs into a pair of form-fitting, hip-hugging spandex pants, though just barely. The tight, black pants had ripped in the process of being put on, leaving a surprisingly-neat series of tears running from Lopunny’s thighs down to her knees. The resulting pattern looks almost natural, resembling skin-tone stripes in the pants. The Pokémon’s long, flowing hair, a warm, wonderfully-maintained mane of sepia, is styled into twintails with poofy, cream-colored ties and a neat, matching bow to resemble floppy rabbit ears. Similar puffball accessories adorn her wrists and ankles, though she had slipped out of her matching boots at some point since escaping her Pokéball.   
  
“Hi, Master!” Lopunny squeaks, bouncing excitedly. “Surprised?”   
  
She giggles, squealing happily as she hops in place, spinning around to give you a good look at her skimpy outfit. You can’t help but stare at her soft, plump behind, squashed tightly into her pants, bouncing and rippling with each move she makes. You swallow nervously, forcing your gaze upward. Lopunny is clearly a bit _too_ excited about having snuck out of her Pokéball. Tsareena, on the other hand…   
  
There is a certain cool, steady calmness to the Grass-type that you’ve never quite been able to place, despite all the time you’ve spent with her. Soft and warm, her rosy skin seems to flush at your gaze. She huffs softly, crossing her arms, turning away so you can’t quite catch but a glimpse of her eyes, shining like fiery, pink sapphires. She carries herself with an almost regal presence, wrapped in a short, sleeveless pink dress, the white frills at the hem just _barely_ failing to conceal the lacy, white panties beneath. Thigh-high leather boots and elbow-length gloves, a bit darker in color than her dress, are all she needs to complete the look, giving her an oddly commanding - yet cute - appearance.   
  
Tsareena’s hairstyle nearly matches Lopunny’s. Her long, green locks are tied neatly into long, elegant twintails, trailing all the way down to her calves. Pink and green ribbons are laced into her hair, sticking out in places like the silky petals of an enormous flower. She slowly turns back to face you, a hot blush settling on her cheeks, one hand clutched to her body beneath her ample chest, the other busied twisting strands of hair around and around between her fingers.   
  
“You _said_ it’s time to celebrate,” Tsareena huffs, a slight bit of annoyance in her tone. “So let’s hurry up and celebrate!”   
  
You cock your head at the pair of Pokémon, unsure of what exactly has gotten into them. You _have,_ admittedly, had a few rather embarrassing mishaps involving the two near-human women in the past, but you had assumed that you were past that. Now, you’re not so sure, after noticing the sheen of lipstick on their lips. Thankfully enough, Lopunny is happy to fill you in on the specifics…   
  
“We’re in heat!” she squeals, her voice high and giddy.   
  
“O- Oh,” you stammer. “ _Oh.”_ _  
_ _  
_ You have to admit, the sight of your Pokémon - your two favorites, if you had to pick - in such revealing outfits is definitely enough to excite you, if only a bit. Still, the thought of actually having sex with them feels slightly wrong to you. After all, they’re not _quite_ human, as much as they might look it, and they’ve been your partners through countless battles. In spite of, or maybe, _because of,_ that fact, you find your cock twitching eagerly beneath your towel, slowly stiffening up at the sight of Lopunny’s juicy behind and Tsareena’s cute, frilly panties.   
  
“What better way to celebrate,” Tsareena begins, her voice steady and measured. “Than by knocking us up?”   
  
You swallow hard. Now you _really_ can’t help it. Your erection is straining against the towel, blatantly tenting it into an obscene bulge. Tsareena’s eyes dart downward momentarily. She smirks slightly as she glances back up at your ever-reddening face.   
  
“Does that excite you, Master?” she teases, her voice dripping with lust.   
  
Taking Lopunny by the arm, Tsareena begins walking toward you, her hips swaying seductively. You back up into your room, falling onto your bed.   
  
“The thought of shooting a _big…”_ _  
_ _  
_ The _clack_ of Tsareena’s heels on your floor is practically deafening to you, drowning out the rush of blood past your ears as your heart hammers away in your chest. Lopunny bites her lower lip. Tsareena licks hers.   
  
“ _Hot…”_ _  
_ _  
_ You’re shivering with excitement now, your breaths misting from your lips. Tsareena stands in front of you, her hands on her hips. Lopunny continues hopping eagerly, squealing softly. You can’t take your eyes off of her big, bouncy tits any more.   
  
“ _Load…_ ”   
  
Tsareena crawls onto the bed, pinning you down as she kneels above you on all fours. With a smooth flick of her wrist and a sly, victorious smirk, she yanks the towel away, tossing it aside. She leans down, bringing her lips to your ear. You can feel her warm breath on your skin, causing you to shudder, gasping softly as she whispers to you.   
  
“...right into our tight little pussies?” she breathes, pausing to flick her tongue across your earlobe. “We got _all_ dressed up… _Just_ for you, Master… Don’t you want to breed us?”   
  
You really, _really_ can’t help it now. Your cock twitches, brushing against Tsareena’s thigh. You can feel the warmth of her sex against your groin. She notices your shaft pulsing against her, fixes you with a smug grin, and lowers her hips.   
  
“ _Ahh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ A moan escapes your lips. You don’t bother trying to hide how aroused you are now. Tsareena grinds against you, slowly, teasingly rolling her hips, rubbing her silky panties along your shaft. You can feel the lips of her pussy against you, sliding along your cock, only to lift away after only a few moments.   
  
“Tell us what you want to do,” Tsareena whispers in a low, husky voice. “And we’re _all_ yours, Master…”   
  
“I…”   
  
You hesitate for just one moment more, but as Tsareena climbs off of you, the urge becomes too strong to resist. Lopunny jumps onto the bed, landing on her knees with a playful giggle. She kneels between your legs, resting her hands on your thighs, gently rubbing and squeezing you in anticipation, her eyes sparkling with excitement, never straying from your erection.   
  
“I want to fuck you,” you admit, exhaling shakily. “I want to fuck you both… and cum inside…”   
  
Lopunny trills out a high-pitched, delighted squeal, tightening her grip on you slightly.   
  
“ _And?”_ she urges, bouncing excitedly. “And, and _aaand?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “And I want to get you pregnant,” you finish, much to your Pokémon’s delight. “I want to shoot my load into you so _fucking_ badly… I want to fucking _breed_ you!”   
  
You lapse into a raspy whisper, shuddering as Lopunny’s hands creep up your thighs. She walks her fingers across your skin, biting her lip, squeaking happily with each twitch of your waiting cock. She finally reaches it and gently wraps her fingers around it.   
  
“Oh, _wow!”_ Lopunny gasps, giving you a soft, inquisitive squeeze. “I always wondered what these felt like!”   
  
She fawns over your penis, gasping excitedly as a thick bead of pre-cum gushes from the tip. Her lack of experience doesn’t hold her back in the slightest. She leans forward, bringing her face close to your shaft to observe as she begins to stroke.   
  
The movement of Lopunny’s gentle hand draws a moan out of you. Tsareena places a hand on your chest, preventing you from watching your rabbit-like Pokémon touch you. Tsareena quickly swings a leg over your midsection, dropping her hips to pin you down. She wiggles her butt, glancing over her shoulder at Lopunny.   
  
“Make sure to show Master _plenty_ of love,” she purrs. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t go _anywhere_ until we’re nice and ready for him…”   
  
A cheery, affirmative squeak from Lopunny is all you hear from the other Pokémon before she continues stroking you. You gasp and moan softly, gently rolling your hips, thrusting into Lopunny’s grasp. Tsareena looms over you, a smirk on her lips, her cheeks flushed red with excitement, arousal, and just a touch of embarrassment. She may be a virgin, but taking charge is in her nature. Something in her very core compels her to put on a show of being dominant.   
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at us, Master,” Tsareena says, slowly unlacing the front of her dress. “You’ve _always_ wanted this, haven’t you?”   
  
You can’t deny that you _have_ thought of this before. You chew your lip, unsure of how to answer. The curl of Tsareena’s lips as she grins down at you tells you that she knows the truth, anyway. She leans in close, bringing her face inches from yours. You can smell her sweetness now, the tantalizing, pleasant pollen wafting from her body. Nearly aphrodisiacal, it’s enough to make your lips part in a silent, shaky gasp. Your eyelids flutter closed just as you feel the soft touch of Tsareena’s lips against yours.   
  
Tsareena is almost hesitant at first, the beginning of her kiss little more than an experimental little brush. It takes barely a second, though, for her excitement to get the better of her. She moans against you, abandoning the laces on her dress for the moment to caress your face. Her palm cups your cheek, her fingers brush through your hair, and her tongue enters your mouth. The warm, wet, probing muscle finds your tongue and quickly wraps around it. You reciprocate, licking and sucking Tsareena’s tongue, drawing soft gasps and squeaks of approval and excitement out of her.   
  
Lopunny, meanwhile, is still admiring your cock. She sighs dreamily, doe-eyed over the way your shaft fills her hand, pulsing and twitching with warmth and life. She can’t wait to feel it inside her. She can’t wait for you to claim her as your woman, to pump your seed deep inside of her and impregnate her. She shivers at the thought. Nothing else could fill her with such excitement. Her gaze travels down slightly, and she eyes up your balls.   
  
“Wow, wow, _wow!”_ Lopunny sighs.   
  
She cups your pouch in her hand, squealing giddily at the weight and intense warmth. She squeezes gently, kneading your balls while she strokes you just a bit faster with her other hand. Your cock pulses at the attention your balls are getting, and a big dollop of pre escapes your tip, bubbling out from the tip of your glans and running down your shaft. Your arousal rolls over Lopunny’s fingers, leaving them wet and slippery with your warmth.   
  
You continue rocking your hips as Lopunny jerks you and Tsareena kisses you. With your tongue entwined with Tsareena’s, your head is filled with lustful thoughts of what her lips might feel like around your cock. Imagining her on her knees, staring up at you with those big, pink eyes, gulping down your cum is enough to drive you over the edge. You moan and shudder, your hips bucking as you reach orgasm.   
  
“ _EEP!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lopunny yelps in surprise as your cock suddenly swells in her hand. She has just a moment to feel your balls flex and tense in her palm before you shoot your load. Groaning as Tsareena sucks your tongue, you surrender to pleasure. Fat, hot ropes of cum squirt from your tip, spraying across Lopunny’s face. She sputters in surprise, but keeps stroking you almost instinctively, rubbing at a faster pace to coax out your jizz.   
  
“ _Ah!_ M- _Master!”_ Lopunny squeals as her face is drenched with sticky, white spunk. “Th- There’s _so much!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Your climax lasts an almost-alarmingly long time. You haven’t had a chance to unload since your adventure started, and, as backed up as you are, it stands to reason that you’re cumming exceptionally hard now. You finish with a sigh, letting your hips drop back onto the bed as Tsareena breaks the kiss to look back over her shoulder.   
  
“Oh, _my!”_ she giggles. “Look at the _mess_ you’ve made, Master!”   
  
She gives you one last smooch on the cheek, leaving you with a big, red lipstick print as she rolls off of you. Lopunny kneels between your legs, your cock still in her hand, twitching weakly. Her face is coated in semen, drenched with thick, white cream. You can’t help but chuckle softly at the sight of her. Some of your load drips from her face and onto her top, staining it with your seed. It almost feels like a waste, you think, to have blown such a huge load on your Pokémon’s face when you could have shot it into her womb. There will be _plenty_ of time for that later, though, you reason.   
  
“It’s so sticky!” Lopunny remarks, decidedly unfazed by her faceful of cum. “And _warm!_ It’s like marshmallow cream!”   
  
She giggles happily, dragging her finger across her cheek to scoop up some of your cum. She pops her finger into her mouth and sucks it, her eyes closing as she moans. Her finger leaves her mouth clean as can be, sucked dry by the giddy, cum-soaked Pokémon. She’s quick to get another taste, scooping up another fingerful of your semen to lick up. This time, she uses two fingers, and drags her tongue through the sticky, white fluid, savoring the taste.   
  
“Well, _someone_ is certainly enjoying herself,” Tsareena remarks, scooting closer to Lopunny. “Why don’t you share some of that with me?”   
  
She leans in and locks her lips with Lopunny for a deep, passionate kiss. Lopunny squeals in surprise and topples onto her back. Tsareena lands on top of her, her tongue probing her mouth. She pulls back and licks Lopunny’s cheek, her tongue gathering up all the cum it can, stealing a nice, gooey, salty treat from Lopunny.   
  
“ _Hey!”_ Lopunny whines. “That was _mine!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “ _Mmmmmah!_ Finders, keepers,” Tsareena teases, gulping down your cum. “ _Mmm…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She moans softly, the redness in her cheeks intensifying a bit. She glances at your still-hard cock, biting her lip as she turns back to Lopunny. With one quick move, she tucks her hands under the other Pokémon’s cum-stained shirt and lifts it up. Lopunny’s big, pillowy tits spill out, bouncing as they come free. Her nipples are big, soft, divots, and appear almost as if they were made of soft, squishy clay. They’re quick to stiffen, however, popping out of their little recesses to stand firm against her large areolae. Lopunny squeals again in excitement, squashing her breasts together playfully, letting some of your cum slide from her face and into her cleavage.   
  
Tsareena, meanwhile, has unlaced her own top. She lets the dress fall down her lithe body, slipping out of it entirely and tossing it aside. She isn’t quite as stacked as Lopunny, but her bust is impressive, nonetheless. Soft and ample, her cushion-like breasts are topped by hard little pink nipples, standing at attention in the open. Covered only by her skimpy, lacy panties, she seems more an angel than a Pokémon now, you think. She fixes you with a smirk, then whispers something into Lopunny’s ear.   
  
“ _Ooh, definitely!”_ Lopunny giggles.   
  
Before you can question her, Lopunny is on you. She straddles your face, staring down with a playful grin on her lips and a twinkle in her bright, brown eyes. You can see the wet slit of her pussy through her skintight pants, the stain from her arousal spreading gradually. She rests her hands against her inner thighs, spreading the fabric on her crotch taut with her thumbs.   
  
“Will you _pleeease_ eat me out, Master?” she asks, gently thrusting her hips to punctuate her question. “I _promise_ I’ll let you get me pregnant after you make me cum!”   
  
There’s no way you can possibly say no to her, especially when she looks at you with those big, pleading eyes. The enticing smell of her pussy is just as helpful in getting you to nod in agreement. She squeals happily, carefully pinching the front of her pants with both hands.   
  
“Thank you, Master!” she chirps. “This is going to be _so_ much fun!”   
  
She tugs at her pants, tearing a wide hole in the crotch to reveal the plump, puffy lips of her pussy. She’s already dripping-wet, her arousal running in little rivulets down her inner thighs. She spreads her lips with two fingers, opening the petals of her sex to give you a good look at her delicate, pink folds. You can’t help but gasp softly, the sight and the smell of her flushed, wet womanhood making your head spin with lust and desire. You barely even realize that your hands have wriggled their way between her thick thighs, your fingers squishing into her soft flesh.   
  
“ _Nnnhhh… Master…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lopunny’s voice escapes in a needy whimper as your fingertip brushes along the lips of her pussy. This is the first time you’ve ever touched her like this, and already, she’s shivering with arousal. You tease a path around her opening, dragging your finger around and around her lower lips, purposefully avoiding her stiff little clit with each circuit. You don’t want her to get _too_ excited just yet, after all.   
  
Meanwhile, Tsareena kneels between your legs, biting her lip as she stares at your erect cock. It’s more imposing than she might have thought it would be now that she’s this close to it. She pauses, sizing it up for a moment before gathering her confidence. She wants to please you, her master, and she knows _just_ what she needs to do to achieve her goal. She leans in, letting her tongue out, and closes her eyes.   
  
You shiver as Tsareena’s tongue presses against your balls. She licks your pouch all over, gently kneading it all the while. Her fingers wrap around your shaft and she starts to stroke while she slathers your balls with her saliva. She stops licking only to kiss your warm, heavy pouch, leaving little red lipstick prints all over the tight skin. By the time she’s done getting you warmed up, you’re leaking pre-cum again, and as she moves up to your shaft, she takes a brief detour to lap the arousal up, running her tongue around your glans to loudly _slurp_ the salty-sweet fluid into her mouth.   
  
“ _Mmmph!_ Master, you’re so _hard_ for us!” Tsareena moans, giving the base of your member a firm squeeze. “Is my mouth making you nice and wet?”   
  
Lopunny cuts in with a shaky moan.   
  
“N- _Aaahhh…_ No!” she squeaks insistently. “It’s _my_ pussy he’s getting so turned on for! Right, Master?”   
  
She drops her hips, awkwardly pinning your arm against your chest and forcing your fingers into her wet opening. She cries out, shivering at the accidental penetration. You take her overzealous energy in stride, though, and start working your fingers in and out of her sex, leaning in to lick at her swollen clit as well.   
  
“ _Ah! Aaahhh…_ S- _Seee?”_ Lopunny groans, her tongue flopping out of her mouth as a shiver runs up her spine. “M-Master _loves_ my p- pussy… _Ooohhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Tsareena huffs softly, but otherwise ignores Lopunny’s playful taunting. She’s _far_ too enamored with your cock now to bother with a retort, anyway. She busies herself by teasing you at first, letting her tongue slip around and around the very tip of your glans. You moan into Lopunny’s sweet cunt, keeping your rhythm steady as you finger and lick her. It’s not easy staying focused with such intense pleasure building between your legs, but you manage to keep yourself on task.   
  
Tsareena, however, seems intent on making you squirm. She presses her lips to your shaft for a long, wet kiss, leaving a big, fat lipstick print on your skin. She kisses her way up and down your cock, giggling softly and peppering it with red impressions of her lips. Before long, your cock is practically stained red by your Pokémon’s lipstick.   
  
It doesn’t take long, though, for Tsareena’s craving for you to take over. She can’t help herself any longer, and decides it’s time to take the teasing to the next level. She scoots forward and sandwiches your shaft between her big, busty tits, squeezing you snugly in place. You groan against Lopunny, the warmth of Tsareena’s breasts making your cock twitch.   
  
“Don’t worry, Master,” Tsareena breathes. “I _promise_ I won’t make a mess like Lopunny did…”   
  
She starts moving, jerking you off between her tits. Her bust is incredible. Soft, warm, and tight, her cleavage is already threatening to milk you dry. It takes focus for you to hold back, and luckily, you have a nice, tight pussy right in front of you to keep you busy. You slide your fingers out of Lopunny and dig in, pressing your lips firmly against her folds and pushing your tongue into her opening.   
  
“ _NNNAAAHHH! MASTER!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lopunny’s cry is sudden and shrill. She grips your head tightly, whimpering and panting as she grinds against your face. Her pussy flexes strongly around your tongue, twitching and contracting in orgasmic waves. A hot, sweet gush of cum squirts into your mouth and splatters across your face, leaving you sticky with her juices. She moans and shivers, riding her intense climax out as you continue to lick, not letting up even as she begins to double over from the overwhelming pleasure.   
  
“ _Oh,_ Master!” Tsareena giggles. “You certainly know how to treat a lady, don’t you?”   
  
She continues stroking you with her tits, squeezing, rubbing, sliding herself up and down on you. You’re starting to lose the battle against your arousal. You can feel your cock pulsing between her boobs, throbbing in pre-orgasmic excitement. It won’t be long now until you unload, and Tsareena seems to notice. She leans down and plants a quick little kiss on your tip as it slides out of her cleavage.   
  
“It’s alright, Master,” she says softly, seductively. “I _know_ you want to cum… Go ahead and let it _all_ out for me…”   
  
Her low, sultry voice is almost enough to drive you over the edge, but you’re _just_ on the brink. You keep eating Lopunny out, causing her to squeak and shiver in ecstasy. She slumps over on top of you, humping your face as her tongue flops out to rest on the sheets. You swirl your tongue around and around her pussy, lapping up her sweetness. The smell is overpowering, more potent than any aphrodisiac could ever be, enough to make your cock throb with want between Tsareena’s breasts. With that one last twitch of your shaft, Tsareena is prompted to finish you off, leaning down, letting her warm breath mist against your cockhead before bringing you to completion.   
  
“I promised,” she breathes. “I won’t make a mess…”   
  
With that, she wraps her lips around your cockhead, moaning softly as she swallows you up. You groan as her tongue flits back and forth along your sensitive glans, pushing you over the edge. You cum hard, your cock still sandwiched between Tsareena’s breasts as she sucks your load out, gulping down every single shot you pump into her waiting mouth. She drinks your jizz eagerly, greedily draining the hot, sticky cream straight from the source until there’s nothing left. She doesn’t stop, however. Once she releases your shaft from between her tits, she plants her hands on your thighs and _really_ gets to work.   
  
You feel yourself enter Tsareena’s tight, wet throat, and you can’t help but moan. You buck your hips, thrusting deeper into Tsareena’s throat, causing her to gag. You can feel her muscles flexing around your member as it slides deep inside, twitching and pulsing in her mouthpussy. The vacuum-like seal she maintains around your girth is quick to bring you back to the cusp of release. Already, so quickly after cumming, Tsareena’s puckered lips and hollowed cheeks are coaxing you right back to heights of pleasure you thought unattainable before today.   
  
“ _Aaahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah! M- Mashtew!”_   
  
Lopunny babbles weakly, trembling and twitching on top of you as she cums again, her sweet nectar squirting straight into your mouth. Her expression is almost pained from all the pleasure she’s enduring, and her cheeks are burning red with arousal. She barely manages to lift her hips, pulling herself away from your probing tongue to take a much-needed break.   
  
“ _T- Too m- much,”_ she gasps, rolling off of you. “ _Haa… Haaa…_ Th- That was… _sooo_ intense…”   
  
She rolls onto her back, panting hard, her pussy still twitching as it leaks arousal onto the bed. Her ripped pants are wet between her thighs, stained dark with her juices. You can’t help but turn your head toward her and grin. She can’t help but roll right back over, swinging a leg over your midsection to pin you down. She’s on you before you can react, her lips locked against yours in a fierce, deep kiss.   
  
Your and Lopunny’s tongues collide, swirling around one another in your mouths as you push back and forth for dominance. You clap your hands down on Lopunny’s bubbly behind, squeezing her butt as you kiss her. She sucks your tongue and licks your lips, savoring the taste of her own cum.   
  
Tsareena works another load out of you before too much longer. Her messy deepthroating leaves your cock and balls drenched in spit and coated with her lipstick by the time you start cumming. The first shot catches her by surprise, squirting over her tongue, prompting her to throat you again. Her lips come to rest around the base of your cock, practically kissing your balls as they pulse and throb. You dump your load straight into her belly, filling her with your warm, hot jizz.   
  
Tsareena pulls back with a heavy gasp, her eyes half-lidded with lust and her mouth hanging open. Thin strands of saliva bridge the space between the tip of your cock and her lips. Her breaths steam from her open mouth, rising in puffs of mist as she stares at your spit-drenched cock.   
  
By the time Lopunny is ready for you, your face is a mess of purple lipstick prints. Your Pokémon is gasping for breath, her bouncy, busty chest swelling with each breath. Her nipples are stiff as can be, and little white dribbles of milk are leaking from the hardened nubs. You take her by the waist, too hungry for her body to bother with any more foreplay, and flip her over, pinning her down to the bed. Her tits bounce for just a moment before you’re on her, your lips sealed tight around one nipple as your fingers sink into the plump, juicy flesh of her other breast.   
  
You suck and nibble, swallowing big, warm mouthfuls of Lopunny’s sweet breast milk. She moans and whimpers wordlessly, grinding her pussy against your cock, eagerly waiting for you to enter her. You manage to coax plenty of milk from her nipples, gulping one last mouthful down before finally pulling away. Her tits continue to leak, dribbling fresh milk as she lies back waiting for you. Taking your messy cock in hand, you press the tip against her, drawing a soft squeak from her.   
  
“Fuck me,” Lopunny begs quietly, her voice shaky. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me,_ Master!”   
  
You’re not about to make her wait any longer. With a single, smooth thrust, you slide into her, plunging your hard cock into the soft, warm depths of her pussy. She immediately clenches around you, white-hot pleasure exploding from her core as she arches her back off the bed, crying out in orgasmic bliss. Your cock is sucked right into her, pulled deep inside by the rhythmic contractions of her sex. You start thrusting before she finishes cumming, grunting as you rut her, intent on pumping a thick load into her womb.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yesh! Yesh! Uuuaaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lopunny’s expression is one of pure bliss. Her tongue hangs from her lips, bouncing in time with her plump, juicy tits. Her eyes are crossed, and she couldn’t possibly blush any harder. She grips the blankets tight, her knuckles whitening as she takes your shaft. Milk spurts from her nipples as she cums over and over again, driven nearly insane by the mind-bending ecstasy she feels at the knowledge that she’s about to be knocked up by her master.   
  
With a series of firm, staccato thrusts, you make your Pokémon’s dream come true. Your last few strokes are quick and hard, and as your climax swells up, boiling to life from deep inside, you bury yourself deep inside Lopunny, slamming your hips into her one last time. You double over, nearly collapsing on top of her in your orgasmic fervor, taking her nipple in your mouth to suck as you cum.   
  
Lopunny screams, her voice shrill and high with absolute bliss as she feels the first of your thick, potent shots gush into her. You shoot the biggest load of your life, cumming harder than you ever have as you impregnate Lopunny. Your semen explodes into her womb, splattering audibly inside from the force of your cumshots. Your balls flex and flex, tensing hard as your seed floods your Pokémon’s sex, marking her forever as your woman.   
  
After what feels like forever, it’s finally over. You pull out, leaving Lopunny a twitching, groaning mess of cum and sweat. She sighs dreamily as your jizz slowly drools out of her quivering pussy, bubbling out to pool between her thighs.   
  
“ _M- M- Master,”_ she babbles weakly. “ _Aaahhh… M- Master’s babies a- are inside m- me…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lopunny giggles happily, caressing her pudgy belly, her toes curling as warm pleasure and joy wash over her. You turn to look at Tsareena, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at your still-erect cock. She smiles almost bashfully in response, blushing at the knowledge that it’s _her_ turn now. She crawls onto the bed, kneeling on all fours above Lopunny. She wiggles her behind at you, her panty-clad bottom more than enough to coax you into action.   
  
“Take me, Master,” she breathes as you slide her panties down. “Fuck a baby into me…”   
  
You’re more than happy to oblige. Completely overtaken by your lust, you stroke your cock as you line up with her. Tsareena’s pussy is much tighter than Lopunny’s, but she’s already incredibly wet, leaving you no doubt that you’ll slide in without any trouble at all. You press your tip against her folds, drawing a shaky gasp out of her. She leans down to kiss Lopunny, moaning against her partner’s lips as their tongues entwine. The pair kiss deeply, and Tsareena lets out a muffled cry of pleasure as you penetrate her for the first time.   
  
Your hips _smack_ hard against Tsareena’s shapely behind, sending ripples through her butt as you fuck her. You thrust steadily, panting as you pick up your pace little by little. Your Pokémon keep making out all the while, hungrily moaning against each other, lost in their own little world as their tongues push back and forth into each other’s mouths. They pepper each other’s cheeks with kisses between breaths, leaving red and purple lipstick prints all over one another. You pay no mind to their soft moans, giggles, and cries, however. You’re only interested in getting _both_ Pokémon pregnant, and you’re not about to stop until you’ve finished the job.   
  
Tsareena’s breathing is quick to pick up as you take her from behind. She’s gasping hard before long, each breath shakier than the last. The pleasure is quickly overwhelming her as your cock kisses her womb with each stroke, plunging into her deepest reaches over and over and over again. The promise of being bred is almost too exciting for her to bear, and before long, she wears an expression to match Lopunny’s. Her tongue droops from her lips, her eyes cross, and she begins babbling dumbly as she cums around your cock.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh! Master!”_ Tsareena cries. “ _C- Cum inshiiide meeee! Guuuaaahhh! Knock me up!”_ _  
_ _  
_ You grunt, the rhythmic, orgasmic contractions of Tsareena’s pussy, coupled with her shameless begging, driving you over the edge. You bury your cock inside her, giving her ass a hard, firm slap just as you start cumming. She gasps in awe as your load floods her, gushing hot and thick into her womb. Her gasp turns into a shrill, excited cry of lust at the realization she’s being impregnated. Your virile cum squirts deep inside, pumped from your cock in big, fat ropes to knock her up. By the time you’re finished, you’re completely breathless, barely able to stay steady as you kneel behind Tsareena. You pull out and collapse, rolling onto your back beside your two Pokémon.   
  
“ _M- Master…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Tsareena lets out a satisfied moan as she weakly climbs over you, giving Lopunny room to snuggle up against you. Tsareena clutches you tightly from your other side, kissing you on the cheek.   
  
“I can feel it inside me, Master,” Tsareena sighs happily. “It’s _so_ hot… You pumped so much inside… I _must_ be pregnant now…”   
  
Lopunny nuzzles against you, cooing as you tuck your arm around her waist.   
  
“I feel it, too,” she purrs. “You squirted all your babies inside me! I can’t _wait_ for my belly to get big and round!”   
  
She lets out a giddy, high-pitched giggle and snuggles up close to you. You’re too spent to say anything, let alone keep your eyes open for much longer. As you drift off, you hold your Pokémon close, smiling softly at how happy you’ve made the two of them. The last thing you hear before falling asleep is Tsareena’s low, breathy voice in your ear.   
  
“Rest up, Master,” she whispers. “Tomorrow, we’ll help you breed all the others…”


End file.
